protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario, formerly known as Jumpman, is the main protagonist of the Super Mario Bros. ''video games. He is an Italian-American plumber who, along with his little brother Luigi, constantly rescue Princess Peach on a daily basis from King Bowser Koopa, king of the Koopas. Mario made his debut in 1981 as the protagonist of ''Donkey Kong, where the titular ape kidnaps his girlfriend Pauline (known as Lady in Japan) after being sent to the circus. He is commonly remembered as one of the most famous video-game characters of all time. Mario originally appeared in platform games. Personality Mario usually doesn't have appear to have a basic personality, and players were supposed to integrate their own personality into him. Mario has been shown to be aggressive and impulsive, running head-on into his enemies. Despite these flaws, Mario is ultimately good-natured and heroic, brave enough to risk his life to save Princess Peach, and puts others safety before his own, willing to rescue millions. Mario appears to be a sore-loser, and doesn't like to lose to others, and appears sad when he loses to others. In one game, ''Mario Power Tennis, ''he steps on Luigi's foot because he lost to him in the tournament. Mario rarely talks, but when he does, he talks heavy and loud. He speaks with a Brooklyn accent in the cartoons, but he currently speaks in an Italian accent. Characteristics Mario is short and stout, and his clothing usually consists of a red cap with an M symbol, blue overalls, golden buttons, a red shirt, white gloves, and brown shoes. He has light brown hair and a brown mustache. In ''Super Mario 64, ''if Mario's cap was taken, he would lose more power with each hit, meaning his cap was like a shield. In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, ''his overalls appear to be made out of denim. In his original appearance in ''Donkey Kong, ''Mario wore red overalls and a blue shirt. Powers and Abilities Mario possesses many different powers and skills. He is incredibly strong and can lift giant objects bigger than him. Relationships Luigi Luigi is Mario's little brother. He often joins Mario in his adventures to save Peach, though Mario has been known to go on his own. The two have a brotherly relationship, and they both care about each other a lot. However, the two have some arguments and rivalries. Luigi admitted in ''Paper Mario ''that he was jealous of Mario's popularity, and Mario hates to lose to Luigi, stepping on his foot at one point when Luigi beat him at a tournament. In some boss battles, Luigi will try to avoid the fight, and Mario will have to talk him into helping him. Nevertheless, the two are concerned for each other's safety, and Luigi looks up to Mario as a role model. Princess Peach Princess Peach was Mario's companion since they were children, and Mario cares about her very much, and will risk his life to save her from Bowser. Since Peach is often kidnapped by the Koopas, Mario has to go on long journeys to rescue her, but it is worth it to him. When he defeats Bowser and frees Peach, she will bake him a cake or kiss him in thanks. It was believed the two were in a relationship, and this was confirmed in the European ''Mario ''webiste, where Peach was mentioned as Mario's girlfriend. Peach cares about Mario as well, and sent Toad to help Luigi find Mario in ''Luigi's Mansion. ''They are referred to as the Cutest Cuple. The tw share chemistry together, and are buddy players. In ''Mario Power Tennis, ''Mario admits his love to Peach, who blows him a kiss. In ''Paper Mario, ''Mario is encouraged by Toad into bringing Peach on a date. The guide for ''Mario Party 8 ''described Peach as the apple in Mario's eye. Rosalina knows the two are meant for each other. Toad Toad is one of Mario's closes friends. Yoshi Yoshi is Mario's best friend who saved Mario and Luigi from the Koopa Troop, when they were babies. Donkey Kong Donkey Kong is Mario's friend. Bowser Bowser is Mario's arch-enemy, and the two compete for Princess Peach's love. Bowser often kidnaps Peach, so Mario has to fight Bowser on a daily basis. Bowser's response to seeing Mario is to usually try to burn him with his fiery breath. Mario always manages to beat Bowser and save Peach, but he keeps coming back to fight again. Bowser admits in ''Super Paper Mario ''that he is jealous of Mario and Peach's friendship. Despite being enemies, Bowser has sided with Mario occasionally to help him fight bigger threats, but this is because he wants to defeat Mario. Bowser sometimes goes karting with Mario and his friends. Wario Wario is Mario's rival. Waluigi Waluigi and Mario don't interact with each other much. Phychical Description Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Male Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Main Protagonists Category:Titular Heroes Category:Symbolic Heroes